poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilo
Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Transformers: The Movie is an upcoming film created by Toonwriter. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Unicron, a space-roaming artificial planet, destroys and eats robot planet Lithone, along with its population. A few of the inhabitants attempt to flee the planet in spaceships but only one gets away. It is revealed that the evil Decepticons have gained control of the Transformers' homeworld, Cybertron at some point in the intervening twenty years since the beginning of the struggle between the robotic warriors on Earth (The exact means by which this victory was attained was never revealed). The heroic Autobots are readying themselves on two of Cybertron's moons for a strike against the Decepticons, preparing a supply shuttle for launch to Autobot City on Earth. Their transmission is intercepted by the Decepticons, who ambush the shuttle and kill its crew, consisting of Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, and Brawn. The Decepticons then attempt to use the ship to infiltrate Autobot City on Earth without being detected. Meanwhile, on Earth, Lilo and her ohana meet Daniel Witwicky and Hot Rod who are fishing at a lake nearby Autobot City, discussing Daniel's loneliness, as his father Spike is on one of the Autobot moon bases. They pick up the shuttle's signature, and race up to Lookout Mountain to see it land, irritating the old Autobot Kup in the process. They notice its damaged exterior and spot Decepticons, upon which Hot Rod fires at the stowaways. After a brief battle pitting Hot Rod and Kup against the Decepticons Blitzwing and Shrapnel, the Decepticons begin their attack on Autobot City. The outnumbered Autobots, including Autobot City Commander Ultra Magnus, Blurr, Springer, Perceptor, and female Autobot Arcee, transform Autobot City into a battle fortress and both sides settle down for a long siege that lasts the rest of the day and all of the following night. Early in the battle, Ultra Magnus sends orders to alert Blaster to radio for assistance from their commander Optimus Prime. An attempt to thwart the transmission by Soundwave and his cassette Decepticons fails, and the next morning Optimus and the Dinobots arrive to successfully repel the Decepticon invaders, including Devastator, who is displayed here as being far more effective and brutal when compared to his depictions in the television series prior to the release of the film. Upon arriving, Optimus almost singlehandedly takes down many Decepticons before confronting his arch-enemy Megatron. Optimus and Megatron engage in a memorable final battle that leaves Optimus mortally wounded, due to the untimely, though well-intentioned, intervention of Hot Rod. Optimus manages to turn the tide of battle however and defeats Megatron. Starscream takes command of the Decepticons and orders a retreat with their fallen leader and other war-wounded loaded aboard Astrotrain for transport back to Cybertron. Inside Autobot City's walls, Perceptor alerts the other Autobots that the wounds that Optimus has suffered during his battle with Megatron are fatal. The dying Optimus calls on Ultra Magnus to assume command of the Autobots and bestows him with the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, which Optimus extracts from his chest. Optimus asserts that the Matrix one day will light the Autobots' darkest hour. Then, Optimus dies as Lilo and her ohana mourned him. Back in space, Astrotrain's shortage of fuel prompts the Decepticons to eject the dead weight of their injured — including the protesting Megatron. This leaves the remaining Decepticon lieutenants, including Starscream, Soundwave, and the Constructicons, to bicker among themselves for leadership. Drifting aimlessly, the Decepticon castoffs encounter Unicron, who offers to give Megatron and the others new bodies on the condition that they destroy the Autobot Matrix, which, Unicron says, is the only thing that can stand in his way. Megatron reluctantly agrees, and Unicron uses his power to convert Megatron into a new form: the powerful Decepticon warrior christened "Galvatron". His damaged underlings were also reformatted into Cyclonus, Scourge, and the Sweeps. Unicron provides them with a craft on which they travel to Cybertron, where Galvatron confronts and obliterates the treacherous Starscream and takes command of the Decepticons, as his alter-ego Megatron did before him. Back on Earth, the Autobots are alerted as Unicron consumes Cybertron's two moons, along with Autobots Jazz, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Daniel's father Spike (who are ultimately rescued). Galvatron leads the Decepticons in another assault on Autobot City. The Autobots and Lilo and her ohana board a pair of shuttles and flee toward their threatened planet of Cybertron. Hot Rod, Kup, the Dinobots, and Lilo and her ohana are shot down over the planet Quintessa, while Ultra Magnus and company evade their pursuers and set down on the planet Junk for repairs. Captured by Quintessa guardsmen, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cosmo, Numbuh 1, the Powerpuff Girls, Ryuko, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, the Mane Six, Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Hot Rod and Kup witness the sentencing and execution of Arbulus, a native of Lithone who is then subjected to a mock trial by Quintesson executioners. Before the trial, they see Kranix, now Lithone's last survivor, who then tells them about Unicron, before he's taken away by the Quintessa guardsmen to also be fed to the Sharkticons. At the trial, Hot Rod and Kup battle the Sharkticons with determination, but luckily they are rescued by the arrival of Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Maud, Lightning Dust, Gilda, Tempest Shadow, Discord, Numbuh 274, Shirley, Fifi, Furball, Sweetie Bird, Dizzy, Satsuki, her Elite Four and the Dinobots. Dinobot Grimlock orders the Sharkticons to attack the Quintessons, while the Autobots and the heroes escape. With help from the Dinobots' new ally, Wheelie, the group locate a ship and depart for the planet to join the other Autobots. Meanwhile, Galvatron finds and hunts down the Autobots, the remaining Sector V KND, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, David, Nani, Jumba, Pleakley, Scorpio, the remaining experiments, Gantu, Reuben, Mako, Stocking, Meg Griffin, Sakura and Hinata on Junk. Ultra Magnus tries but fails to awaken the Matrix's powers, and then is destroyed by the Sweeps. Galvatron, no longer willing to serve Unicron due to being put through a form of psionic torture by Unicron on two occasions already, steals the Matrix, stating that he intends to use it to make Unicron his slave. The remaining Autobots are harassed by hostile Junkion natives, led by Wreck-Gar, until Hot Rod's party touches down to befriend them. The Junkion allies repair Ultra Magnus and volunteer a vessel to help the Autobots fight against Unicron. Back in space, Galvatron attempts to subjugate Unicron using the Matrix but is unable to unleash its power. Unicron, saying that Galvatron underestimates him, transforms into a huge planet-sized robot and attacks Cybertron. As protest against this, Galvatron opens fire on Unicron, but Unicron simply swallows him up. Decepticon defenders scramble to counter Unicron's attack, to no avail. When the Autobots reach the scene, Hot Rod crashes their ship through one of the giant's eyes and then they find themselves separated within Unicron's body. Meanwhile, Wreck-Gar and his Junkions fight back against Unicron, but Unicron crushes their ship. However they survive. The Dinobots also attack Unicron from behind, but to no avail. Inside, Lilo and her ohana watch as Hot Rod fights the recently consumed Galvatron. Hot Rod secures his grip on the Matrix, and the power of The Matrix is unleashed, transforming him into Rodimus Prime, to their amazement. Rodimus unleashes its power to destroy Unicron from within, but not before he throws Galvatron deep into space. Rodimus leads the other Autobots out of Unicron's body before it explodes, sprawling parts of the giant across the galaxy. The Autobots, triumphant and now seeming to outnumber the Decepticons in the aftermath of Unicron's assault on the planet, reclaim Cybertron. The final scene depicts Unicron's heavily damaged head floating through space in orbit around Cybertron as a new satellite. In the epilogue, Lilo, Twilight, Sonic and their respective groups gathered the seven Dragon Balls Sonic and his friends had found on their adventures and used them to revive all the Autobots killed by the Decepticons in the war. However, Shenron said that he could not resurrect Optimus Prime, because somehow, he left the spaceship that exploded while it was supposed to carry his corpse. No one, not even Shenron, knows where he is. However, the Eternal Dragon told the heroes to have faith that Optimus Prime swore he will return, to the heroes' delight. Then, as the three groups go their separate ways, Lilo and her ohana are assigned to go to Autobot City while Twilight and her team are to go find a hidden Troll village and Sonic and his team are assigned to go to the South Pole to meet with some penguins. Trivia *Nani Pelekai, David, Sparky, Slugger, Spooky, Slushy, Splodyhead, Clip, Finder, Bonnie (149), Clyde (150), Backhoe, Heat Plasmoid, Thresher, Hammerface, Zap, Slimy, Jam, Digger, Dupe, Snafu, Yaarp, Kixx, Deforestator, Nosy, Mr. Stenchy, the Rowdyruff Boys, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Mako Mankanshoku, Ira Gamagoori, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, Houka Inumuta, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Maud Pie, Tempest Shadow, Lightning Dust and Gilda will guest star in this film. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures series Category:Toonwriter